falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Modular military backpack
}} The modular military backpack is a piece of apparel in the Fallout 4 Creation Club content "Modular Military Backpack." Characteristics The modular military backpack is a contemporary tactical backpack with two pouches and a carry handle. Modifications can add additional pouches with various equipment stored in them and a rolled up sleeping bag attached to the underside of the pack. Equipping it increases the Sole Survivor's carry weight by 25, and certain modifications can add an additional 10 or 20 carry weight for a possible max +45 carry weight, along with a variety of small stat bonuses. The modular military backpack occupies its own unique armor slot and can be worn with any type of armor or clothing. As the modifications only require a small amount of components and no perks, a level one character can fully modify the modular backpack with minimal effort. Upgrades Straps } |- | Standard | | | | |} Patch } |- | BoS | Adds Energy Resistance. | +10 Energy Resist | Cloth x2 | |- | Gunners | Improves Endurance. | +1 END | Cloth x2 | |- | Institute | Improves Intelligence. | +1 INT | Cloth x2 | |- | Medic #1 | Adds Radiation Resistance. | +10 Rad Resist | Cloth x2 | |- | Medic #2 | Adds Radiation Resistance. | +10 Rad Resist | Cloth x2 | |- | Minutemen (Circle) | Improves Charisma. | +1 CHR | Cloth x2 | |- | Minutemen (Square) | Improves Charisma. | +1 CHR | Cloth x2 | |- | NCR #1 | Improves Agility. | +1 AGI | Cloth x2 | |- | NCR #2 | Improves Agility. | +1 AGI | Cloth x2 | |- | Nuka Cola | Improves Perception. | +1 PER | Cloth x2 | |- | Police | Improves Agility. | +1 AGI | Cloth x2 | |- | Railroad | Adds Energy Resistance. | +10 Energy Resist | Cloth x2 | |- | Reilly's Rangers | Improves Luck. | +1 LCK | Cloth x2 | |- | U.S. Flag | Improves Endurance. | +1 END | Cloth x2 | |- | Vault Tec | Adds Radiation Resistance. | +10 Rad Resist | Cloth x2 | |} Color } |- | Blue | | | Cloth x1 | |- | Brown | | | Cloth x1 | |- | Camo | | | Cloth x1 | |- | Desert Camo | | | Cloth x1 | |- | Grey | | | Cloth x1 | |- | Olive | | | Cloth x1 | |- | Red | | | Cloth x1 | |- | Sky Camo | | | Cloth x1 | |- | Tan | | | Cloth x1 | |- | Urban Camo | | | Cloth x1 | |} Gear } |- | Ammo | Fortifies Action Points. Adds additional Carry Weight. | +5 AP +10 Carry Weight | +2 | Adhesive x2 Cloth x4 Steel x2 | |- | Ammo w/ Sleeping Bag | Fortifies Action Points. Adds additional Carry Weight. | +5 AP +10 Carry Weight | +2 | Adhesive x2 Cloth x6 Steel x2 | |- | Explosives | +5% Explosive Damage. Adds additional Carry Weight. | +5% Explosive DMG +10 Carry Weight | +2 | Adhesive x2 Cloth x4 Steel x2 | |- | Explosives w/ Sleeping Bag | +5% Explosive Damage. Adds additional Carry Weight. | +5% Explosive DMG +10 Carry Weight | +2 | Adhesive x2 Cloth x6 Steel x2 | |- | Extra Bags | Adds additional Carry Weight. | +20 Carry Weight | +0.5 | Adhesive x2 Cloth x4 | |- | Extra Bags w/ Sleeping Bag | Adds additional Carry Weight. | +20 Carry Weight | +0.5 | Adhesive x2 Cloth x6 | |- | Medic | Increases Health Regeneration. Adds additional Carry Weight. | Heal 3% HP per Min +10 Carry Weight | +2 | Adhesive x2 Antiseptic x1 Cloth x4 | |- | Medic w/ Sleeping Bag | Increases Health Regeneration. Adds additional Carry Weight. | Heal 3% HP per Min +10 Carry Weight | +2 | Adhesive x2 Antiseptic x1 Cloth x6 | |- | Sleeping Bag | | | |Cloth x2 | |- | Survival | Increases Damage Resistance and Radiation Resistance. Adds additional Carry Weight. | +5 DMG Resistance +5 Rad Resistance +10 Carry Weight | +2 | Adhesive x2 Cloth x4 Lead x2 Rubber x2 | |- | Survival w/ Sleeping Bag | Increases Damage Resistance and Radiation Resistance. Adds additional Carry Weight. | +5 DMG Resistance +5 Rad Resistance +10 Carry Weight | +2 | Adhesive x2 Cloth x6 Lead x2 Rubber x2 | |} Locations * The modular military backpack is added to the Sole Survivor's inventory immediately upon loading or starting a new game once the Creation Club content is installed, and can be modified at any armor workbench. * Sold by various merchants in Diamond City, such as Arturo Rodriguez, Diamond City Surplus and Fallon's Basement. * Sold by Daisy and KL-E-0 in Goodneighbor. Notes *Whenever purchased from vendors or spawned using console commands, the modular military backpack always defaults to the color olive and starts with no modifications except standard straps. *Companions equipped with the modular backpack will gain additional carry weight, but only after exiting out of their trade menu so the effect can be applied. *The straps, colors and sleeping bag modifications are purely cosmetic and have no impact on the backpack's stats, weight or value. Gallery Modular_military_backpack_serie1.jpg|Series 1 Modular_military_backpack_serie2.jpg|Series 2 Modular_military_backpack_serie3.jpg|Series 3 Modular_military_backpack_serie4.jpg|Series 4 Category:Creation Club armor and clothing uk:Модульний військовий рюкзак (Creation Club)